nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Team 4: The Bell Test
StevieSkies: �� Bakku sat in the middle of training ground #2, awaiting his team. He was garbed in his usual Jonin attire. His torso and arms wrapped snuggly in bandages with his flak loosely over them, and black cargo pants, his left leg rolled up just below the knee. He came prepared with his ninja tools, though he doubted he'd have to use them against his genin. He did think that this would be an interesting time to test out his 'newly mastered' ninjutsu. Bakku sat on a rock facing the small lake's edge. He had chosen the second training grounds for its pure beauty and tranquility. It almost gives off the illusion that you aren't even in the village anymore. It had a small grassy trail that lead up towards the lake. On the lake were a few large lilipads, along with a few misplaced rocks. There was also an odd stone structure that rose up like a small cliff towards the edge. The whole area was filled with deep trees, extending back a solid 100 yards in almost all directions. The sun was shining bright over head. It was roughly 2:12 and his team should be arriving within the next eighteen minutes. They were Mac Inuzuka, a young stand out from the Inuzuka Clan who graduated a few years early, Hiro Uchiha, an orphan of the clan with supposed great power, and Solstice Senju, or the respected Senju, rumored to hail from Kaito's bloodline. All seemed like strong individuals in their own right, but how they meshed together would be a true test of fate. Bakku sat patiently, not a care in the world, as he waiting for his three to arrive and complete Team 4. �� Yuno: Punctual, on time. Solstice seemed like a serious individual but really she was just calm, a cork on her emotions- at this very moment at least. She was still herself. Over her arms were segmented plates of armor protecting vital parts without hindering her speed without armor, along with metal plates on her shoulders and chest, torso plates from her front and back, waist guard overlapping the breast guard. Just a knight-like samurai-like armor that kind of resembled Kaito Senju’s but looked stylish like a dress, dark high boots at her feet. At the belt at her waist was the sword she used more for cutting cute shapes on trees than actually stabbing humans. She walked quite fast and stopped in front of Bakku and stared at him. Then she smirked lightly and crossed her arms. “It’s good to see you. I’m Solstice your new student, along with…two more.” Her gaze shifted off towards the horizon as she made to stand at Bakku’s side. Two could wait. Hir0xTsuyakeshi: -standing upside down from a branch his red scarf stood in place, flowing in the wind. His eyes closed on his black shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the right hand corner. he opened his eyes an tilted his head up to look at them below him. he examined who he would be by his side in battle, watching the girl approach him introducing herself. ''Solstice..." he wrote down her features and name in his jourrnel labeling the page before her info "Team mate Solstice" he blinked having his Sharingan emerge an he studied her to see her Chakra and the color of it, the source of it , he takes note of it an closes his journal and puts it in his pocket "about time" he drops down to land next to them, he sat on the rock nearest to them an opened his journal to his last training session "hmm"he looked at his Sensei and the girl and waved "Hiro Uchiha. 2nd member" he looked back to his journal having his hand rest on his chin, he brushed his thumb against his covered jawline, his mask concealed his identity an his Sharingan eyes were still present so Sensei could see them-'' MacBushidoMacBushido Whisper: Mac and KaKushi Ken would be barreling through the forst playing around as they usually do, they would jump from tree branch do flips bump into each other and even tackle each other and wrestle for a bit from time to time, time was never really an issue for Mac because he never really cared for other peoples rules, he just wanted to become strong be free and wild. As they made their way twords the training grounds taking heir sweet time playing around knowing damn well they weren’t gonna get there on time. When suddenly both Mac and KaKushi Kens eyes perked up, see Mac had pointed ears similar to a dogs because he was genetically enhanced and had his genes spliced with that of a wolf at a very young age, this gave him many specially enhancements. Back to my point, both Mac and KaKushi Ken had heard a squirrel, and you know hat that means, they both took off after it, KaKushi Ken in the lead but if Mac really wanted to he could catch her but he wanted to conserve his energy. Mac wore a leather bikers jacket with steel armor plating on his left shoulder, along with the usual shinobi pants and sandles, his hair was tied up today into a bun on the back of his head in an attempt to keep the hair out of his face. And his Leaf Ninja head band would also help with that. His partner KaKushi Ken was a very large wolf at this point she had tripled in size from when they first met she was 3 foot tall only 2 feet shorter then Mac now, but she had pure white fur with many scares and battle wounds all over her body just like Mac as well, they grew up together and considered each other brother and sister.Mac knew this because he could talk to wolves, another perk of being related to them. Just as they were both racing after the squirrel Mac would dive past KaKushi Ken and snatch the squirrel up with his fangs, he would then bite into it taking and nice size chunk out killing it instantly and eating it, after he was finished with his bite he would toss the rest of it over to his partner for her to finish. Just then Mac would look up and see where the sun was positioned in the sky and he could tell it was roughly 4 o’clock and he was supposed to be at training at 2:30, ehh oh well. Both Mac and KaKushi Ken would jump up and into the trees and get to the training ground in an instant and he would see his sensei and two other figures standing around and waiting so him and KaKushi Ken would walk right up to them and say. “yeah yeah yeah i know were late, can we get this thing started?” and with that he would place both his hand behind his head and sigh as if coming here was such a big hassle for him StevieSkies: �� Bakku glanced around as he saw his whole team had arrived. He let out a small sigh, but smiled as he got up to stand in front of his bunch. "Well, we always have time for formalities Mac." He'd say in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice. Glancing over his team once more, he took note of each of them. Mac Inuzuka and his ninken, Hiro Uchiha, and Solstice Senju were all there. "Well, I'd like to welcome you all to Team 4. I am your sensei, Bakku Nara. Since it seems we are in a hurry here..I can skip some of my lesson until after today's test.." Reaching back, he'd pull out a small set of silver bells attached to white thread. " Today's objective is to recover these bells from me. You can take them any way you desire to, just have to take them. The two that can get the bell pass, the one that does not fails and is sent back to the academy." He'd pause for a moment to touch under his chin. "Hmm..ah yes. You also have until sunset..about three hours to take a bell or else you all fail. Now, let's begin." As soon as the last word left his mouth, Bakku was already high up on top of the cliff located in the lake, bells attached to his pants. The Nara was looking down at his bunch, with a small smile curled upon his lips. He was ready to see what these kids could do, and if they could actually preform the objective needed to pass as a whole. �� Yuno: She quickly reacted spinning her body around to see her former classmate, she stared the Uchiha down not breaking eye contact. When he snuck up behind them she hadn’t reacted, when he introduced himself she found it only respectful to acknowledge him openly, but aside from that she turned away, not particularly interested in his abilities or history. Early on, she’d learned to take the world for granted. When Mac and Kakushi showed up she allowed a small amused smile and ducked her head a bit because he was someone she was unfamiliar with. Raising her head and running a hand through her silver hair, she listened to their Sensei make light of the situation. And then her eyes tracked the jounin and watched him appear at the cliff edge. Her golden eyes flickered below him and saw a lake encompassing around him, to get towards him she’d have to cross the water. She thought long and hard on how to get the bells. There was also the matter of only two could pass and one fails- However, considering that she had been forced to have a psychological mind of tranquility since age five, it was near impossible for her to panic or feel excitement. Passing or failing made no difference to her when it came to her feelings of cold logic- she was a very patient girl because the impatience had been forced out of her. However she did prefer to pass, it was just that…regardless of what happened to her the first step was to get the bells, other things can be dealt with later. Yet, she knew her two teammates had the same goal as her. There was no reason they wouldn’t want to get the bells. Momentarily, getting the bells was the goal, whoever keeps them would come later- and kids don’t tend to think about the future until they’ve accomplished the immediate task: stealing Bakku’s objects in the first place. She withdrew her sword and spoke quietly, turning her back from Bakku so that he couldn’t lip-read her and her teammates were facing both him and her. “I’m going to need your help. I can punch things and destroy them instantly like Moriko Senju, water clones, and….today I learned how to make a seal that can protect something by making an enemy fight a copy of themselves…If he grabs one of my seals, it’s to our advantage. I just dunno how to get him to do that. Maybe I should just throw all my explosive tags at him and hope he tries to divert them-” She inclined her head towards the stone and her eyes went for Hiro, then towards Mac. She made several hand seals and formed a water clone from beneath the water’s surface and a few more handseals for the Substitution Technique which replaced her real body with the water clone from under, and vice versa. Now it was her water clone speaking. “I will need to borrow some of your power and explosive tags and if you have any plans, say it now.” Hir0xTsuyakeshi: -he did back tuck, having his knees tucked into his belly and feels the wind blowing through his hair an skin behind his scarf, the speed of his tuck lead him to do 540○ landing on his hands, feeling the rough grass underneathe his palms launching hiself backwards disappearing into the cover off the bushes an thick trees. he was careful not to give his position away running up the tree scaling it quickly grabbing a hold of a branch an swings from it aking a 90○ degree (incomplete) full spin. letting go and landing crouched on another tree branch somewhat close by he looked below to see his Sensei "i should alert the others of my plan..." he looks around to search for them. if he could see their hiding spots. the thickness these leafs an trees gave him were great for cover but were not great for looking passed to discover a fellow comrades, he took out his journal an took off 40 points for his performance "if this was real an i was trying to find my injured team mate i wouldve lost half the battle starting here....STUPID" he puts it away quickly turning his attention to see if he can find them again he looked down at the starting point, only to find out they didnt move yet. he thought "WHAT?! the idiots! i have to figure out how to tell them my plan" he thought of something he quickly wrote down on small paper saying "we all need to work together to get those two bells. Forget who eats who doesnt we just need to work as one to overwealm sensei. when you find our fellow Team mate give her this note as well" signed Hiro. he rolled it up and put it in a Shuriken, he grabed a leaf an stuffed it in the tiny openings so it wouldnt go anywhere he rubbed it on his neck to get his scent on it an threw it silently and when his Sensei was looking the opposite directon, he saw it land in a bush, and he waited in the tree "now to wait for their response" he looks at the boy with the dog"....lets hope he makes the right choice an hides...he has a better chance of finding it if he were to conceal himself" he would then keep his focus on the bush an then used his Sharingan eyes to see where they were and the dog since it was difficult to see them- MacBushido: Mac would just stand there and watch as his new sensei spoke and then jump up to the cliff. An objective has been made clear, he thought. Mac wasn’t going to let anyone get in his way from getting one of those bells, not even one of his squad mates. Mac has a very long and painful history with humans and trusting them with assisting in just about anything, he cant trust them just yet they have always let him down. This time was no different the only person in the world he truly trusts is his sister, partner, and best friend in the world KaKushi Ken and he was sure they could get atleast one bell on their own. So why even help them, he cant afford to be sent back to the academy his nindo is to live wild and free and he wont be able to do that if he is tied down to some school. Shortly after sensei had retreated up onto the cliff this girl would turn and put her back to him, Bad move he thought but it wasn’t his problem. And then the weird kid does a back flip and dissapears, atleast hes not stupid he thought. With a sigh Mac would ignore the girl in front of him and with a single nod to his partner the would then run past her into the open field below the cliff where sensei was and with out a moment of hesitation he would toss three kuni with explosive tags just at the edge of the cliff only a few feet from sensei. On impact they would explode throwing debris and dust up into the air making it almost imposable to see in an attempt to shield his eyes and maybe but not likely harm his sensei. The second the debris went up he would weave the hand signs for Beast Human Clone Technique, Four Legs Technique, and a clone of his now twin partner next to him so that she may dart off into the woods to find cover. He did these jutsu’s one right after another. After the few seconds that had past and the debris is now gone down below where he was just standing was Mac with even more wolf like features crouched on the ground with his arms and legs stretched out as if ready to pounce at any moment and an exact clone next to him posing as his partner KaKushin Ken. While all that was happening the real KaKushi Ken still effected by the jutsu now looking exactly like Mac in everyway was stalking through the forest keeping her presence undetectable, something she learned in the wild. She would make her way up and around to the back of the cliff just at the forest line sniffing to find Sensei’s scent in order to possibly catch him off guard while make makes more distractions below the cliff. Now switching back to Mac he is snarling and growling at sensei general direction after the explosion and so is his imitation of KaKushi Ken. He would then yell out. “Come down here and fight Sensei!” The way he said ‘Sensei’ was party a growl and extreamly sarcastic as if to challenge his rite to be Mac’s sensei. �� Bakku just kept his eyes keen on the group as they began to move. Solstice would turn her back to him as she faced her two male teammates. It was an interesting move, but not one Bakku would recommend. He'd reach into his back pouch, eyes still glued to them. The Nara knew how he wanted to deal with the genin, and knew how to make it interesting. Hiro preformed a few stunts and hide in the trees, it was something Bakku expected all of them to do. Though, they each took a different approach. Mac and his ninken would charge at him, throwing a small wave of kunai with explosive tags. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. He never really understood why they would always take a direct approach. Bakku would focus his chakra like an invisible aura around him, using the Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu to phase through the cliff as he took a good chuck off the top of it with his explosive attack. He quickly passed all the way through it and headed underneath the land instead of the plopping himself into the water. Putting his Sensory Jutsu to work, Bakku would pause under the ground to gather his Intel before acting. This only took a matter of seconds, as his strong intellect allowed him to process things fast. He already sensed and watched Hiro enter the forest, but his chakra flow had changed a bit, meaning either he had activated his eyes, or he was charging up for something. Next, he also sensed a change in Mac and his ninken. Both of them shared an even amount of chakra that surged rapidly through the pair, like an uncontrollable creek. This was something he knew a lot about, having grown up with an Inuzuka as a sensei. It was easily the Human Beast Clone mixed with the Man Beast Taijutsu style of the Inuzuka. Yuno was still set though, which made her first one to fall victim. Bakku would head to her location, still not able to be smelled yet, only sensed by someone with chakra sensory abilities. He'd silently phase his hands above the ground behind her and latch onto her ankles with a death grip. If her were to grab her, in a second of doing so, she'd be pulled down to her waist underneath the ground. Bakku would also add the momentum of her being sunken to him jumping out in front of her. After doing so, he'd look down at her. "Seems like you left yourself open...big mistake." If all this had happened just the way he planned, Bakku would continue his attack by glancing in her eyes. If she looked back, Solstice would fall pray to his strong genjutsu talents. She'd feel as if she had fallen through the ground even more, and lose her ability to see, hear, and breath. The Nara would then casually backflip onto a lilipad after catching her or not and face his team, wait to see what they do with one member down. Of course, if he had missed Solstice in the beginning, Bakku would stay underground, not wanting to loss a sneaky advantage over them. �� Yuno: The water clone’s ankles had connected to Bakku’s hands. As the clone was being pulled down, the downward momentum of the clone—included with Bakku emerging upwards— The water clone twisted her waist around inhumanly stretching because she was made of water, and gathering chakra to her fist for the Cherry Blossom Impact technique and threw the punch towards Bakku because he was quite close. If it hit his bones would break and the clone would explode because it used up its worth of chakra to throw a punch. If it didn’t hit, the Water Clone would simply explode. Both outcomes would have it dispell into a large splash of water (it was made of lake water in the first place) the galloons of water splashing into his face within the second he touched her and was coming upwards. While Bakku should be distracted by the water hindering his vision and his breathing since the water clone had self-sacrificed herself in order to drown him, the real Solstice attempted to tape a bunch of explosive tags over Bakku’s back and then run the hell out of there into the forest fast! Three explosive tags were real, some fake, one was a fake seal. They were set to go off within seconds. Bakku would have to tear them off his body within 3 seconds and throw them far away if he didn’t want to be exploded. She punched the ground which made the rocks come up so that when Bakku attempted to get rid of the paper bombs, it was going to be difficult because in front of him were rocks and debris flying into his face and some rocks elevated in height blocking his path unless he jumped and the paper bombs might explode close too him getting him burnt. So that was very dangerous unless the jounin triples his speed or so. And having punched the ground behind her Solstice jumped onto the water with a splash because she was like Kaito; a water type! She made another water clone while underwater and sent that one to go exploring underneath to find plants and caves and tunnels that could be used to her advantage- also considering that a water clone could hold its breath underwater for considerably longer times than a human could. In the process it would arise from the water's surface to see Mac and chirp, "He's weakened now, get 'em!!!" Then the clone dove back in and went under a cave that had its soil near the lands. The real Solstice, hovering underwater far enough to not be touched by the explosives but close enough to attack at the same time as another genin if she could get backup because Solstice...despite being a Senju with resemblance to a certain legendary Senju, her taijutsu was not up to par as compared to an certain Inuzuka's. The very second Bakku’s hands were above ground both Mac’s and KaKushi Ken’s noses went haywire and were alerted to his exact position. Mac and his clone would both turn instantly twords him, it took Mac only a fraction of a second to asses the situation. While Yuno’s clone would attempt to punch Bakku Mac would weave hand sings for Water style :Wild Water Wave, once he was finished and extreamly powerful force would build up in his stomach and mouth as be created large amounts of water to fire when ready. At the exact same moment KaKushi Ken made her way down from the cliff keeping herself concealed and ready to attack once Mac give the signal, she would slow he breathing and heart rate to dissolve her presence as she got closer and closer to the forests edge closest to Bakku, she was still in the form that mirrored Mac’s 4 legged jutsu form. Just then Mac would see Yuno place explosive tags on Bakku’s back and he thought ‘That baka, now i cant get close enough to hit him just yet.....unless, uggh shes gonna hate me for this.’ Mac would then release his water jutsu releasing hundreds of gallons of water shooting out of his mouth at an alarming rate, aimed at Bakku’s back at first and instantly washes off the paper bombs nullifying them. The very second the paper bombs were off of Bakku’s back Mac would air the water directly at Bakku’s face, while he would then shift chakara to his feet in order to increase his already genetically modefyed speed and take off running directly at his sensei while still firing the water, it only took Mac 2 seconds to reach him and as soon as he was inches away he would stop the water jutsu and aim his fallow up punch directly at Bakku’s jaw. Mac put everything he had into this punch even infusing some chakara behind it as well to give it even more power. If his punch connected he would then attempt to hold his sensei still by wrapping both of his arms around his torso in an attempt to keep his arms from moving. Just after Mac had gotten within 2 feet of Bakku KaKushi Ken was already in the air jumping up as high as she could still trying to stay hidden, and once Mac threw his punch KaKushi Ken would land right there crouched down by his side trying to swipe at one of the bells hanging from sensei’s waist, KaKushi Ken also had a handle over her charakr control in this form she she would infuse chakara into the speed of her arms to increase the reaction time to try and gain one of the bells. If they were to succeed Mac would flip off of Bakku while also attempting to kick him directly into the chest to propel himself backwards, and KaKushi Ken would take off running on all fours with the bell in her mouth and moving at incredible speeds. �� Bakku seemed to have made a minor miscalculation in his aiming of Solstice. He had fallen for a simple switcheroo technique, before getting greeted with a face full of water. Bakku's eyes would squint, slightly annoyed by the splash. He'd feel her small hands place things on his back, while also hearing some rocks clacking around him, like to block any movement he could make. They were good, he had to admit, but they still weren't working all to well as one. He could sense the pulse of water gushing from Mac's lips towards him, it'd almost nail him, but the bombs would go off, exploding the water all around like small water bullets. One of the bullets would be going for the clone that Solstice made up. Mac and his ninken would go in as well to hit him, but would be greeted with an ill surprise. Bakku had executed a Substitution Jutsu, with ease. Since he was a Jonin, he had been able to master the substitution jutsu without the need for hand seals. This was a feat that only higher ups had the pleasure of preforming. The genin wouldn't know until it was too late. As soon as Mac and KaKushi Ken was within close range, he'd easily see the explosive tag with a ten foot blast radius on it. It'd explode as soon as he entered the ten foot range. He didn't focus too much chakra into it to kill him or blow off a limb, but it was enough to cause some burns and concussive damage to the Inuzuka ward. If Solstice didn't move out of range either, the blast could also have effected her. While all this was happening, Bakku would have swapped with a log from the tree Hiro was hiding in. As soon as he reappeared, Bakku would be going straight in for a drop kick on Hiro. Since he was behind him and coming in at such a fast pace, it'd be hard for him to avoid. His getas would land at the back of his neck and push him forward onto the ground. This would thus spring Bakku into the air, where he would land gracefully onto the center stage of the training grounds. "Well know, nice to know you can keep me on my toes, but how well can you handle when I spice it up a bit more?" Bakku would say with a questioning tone, stroking his goatee. �� Hir0xTsuyakeshi: -he got kicked out of the tree he was diving face first he opened his eyes having his eyes closed meditating he reached out his arms an his palms were planted on the ground feeling the cold sand he did a front flip having enough buoyance to get air, doing a front tuck in mid air and landing on his feet. He turned slowly to him an dusted himself off and he looks at his Sensei "i haven't even gotten started" he backed up with 2 hops an crouched building up potential energy to have enough force. he soared in the air throws down 3 kunai in 3 different points around his body if he moved he would notice how they were connected to Wire String. he had the other ends in his left hand and his right hand, he did the hand signs Snake → Dragon → Rabbit → Tiger. doing Dragon Fire Technique. the fire ignited almost instantaneous like power lines the fire surged along the lines he took out 3 explosive tags an tossed them in the direction of the 3 wire lines they landed on each they were a bit far from Sensei. as soon as the flames were at a great distance he did the body flicker to appear behind him an wrapped his remaining wire string around him. restraining him, he would ties his end to a tree so he would be able to get out of blast range. He would sit down crossing his feet planning his next attack he watched Bakku restraint not looking at him and he would blink to have his Sharingan with 3 tomoes, so he wouldn't be surprised "As good as you are Sensei my eyes will keep up with you." he studied him an his Chakra He thought to himself~"im almost out of Chakra i may have to resort to that chakra pill"- MacBushido: While Mac and his clone of KaKushi Ken are charging in to attack his Sensei, he would dissappear right before their eyes right before there punch would connect. Jest then the scent of the ink and the noise of the paper flapping during the explosion of rocks would alert his that there are more explosive tags around him. With out a moments hesitation Mac would jump upward and connect with his clones back and spring board off of it as it exploded in a pop of smoke. This would eject Mac upward the second the explosive tag went off and would catch him in the feet. He was barely burned by the flames but the concussive force of the blast would increase his speed exponentially. While he is ejected upward he would think to him self.’I should take my jacket off.’Mac had forgotten he was wearing his training jacket, which had 60lbs of weight thought out it. Mac would throw his jacket off, revealing his toned body compeletly covered in scars. A great number of the scars looked surgical as if a Doctor had caused there wounds. The rest of them were tears of skin, and other were Wolf bite marks. All while this is happening KaKushi Ken was flying in off of the near cliff would watch as Mac flew upward tword her. She knew exactly what to do, While in the Beast Human Clone Technique, Four Legs Technique Combo not only is would their Chakra be connected together some of each others thoughts would work its way through. KaKushi Ken knew exactly what to do, she would rotate in the air and aim her feet directly at Mac. As soon as that happened Mac would smell her and knew she knew what he was thinking and he also smelled his Sensei over near Hiro. Mac would then aim himself directly at him with out any sort of plan on what he is going to do once he gets there. Just then Mac’s feet and KaKushi Ken’s would connect as they both bent their knees and crouched together and again springboard off of each other Mac aimed directly at his Sensei, and KaKushi Ken flying back up above the cliff. This all took place in just under 3 seconds. As Mac flew twords his Sensei he could just see Hiro tieing up Sensei and dissapearing. Mac would crash into his Sensei and grab onto him hard making sure he wan’t going anywhere and accepted what ever fate Hiro had planed for Bakku and held on waiting for the impending attack. �� Using his his best skill, Bakku waited patiently for Hiro's attack. The kunai were thrown quite awkwardly to him, but for an obvious reason. Bakku's gray orbs picked up on the Uchiha's other hand being held tight in a fist, as if he was holding something. Testing his theory, Bakku reached back and quickly grabbed his kunai, slashing at where he believed the wires to be before the fire ninjutsu could begin travelling. Thus, this stopped the spread of his jutsu since it could only travel to the end of the wire, no where else. The explosive tags worried him for a moment, but they avoided the flames of his technique, so they wouldn't go off. Now, Bakku was ready to attack once more, but he felt a small body wrap around him. It was Mac's. Strange, the boy got quite faster than he expected him too, and also felt as if his jacket was off his body. Maybe weights? Bakku smirked and began to cloak his body along with Mac's in earth style chakra. He'd phase them all the way down to his own chest, which would be where Mac's chin is. So once the Inuzuka was trapped, Uchiha was near the end of his chakra supply, he turned to see his Senju. She had already been knocked out by her rock and explosion antics. Sure it was a fairly well thought plan, but she obviously executed it poorly since it was the down fall of her in the test. Hiro seemed to have potential, and so does Mac. Though Solstice not so much. "Well, we are done here. Solstice Senju has failed her test. While you two are fine to continue apart of Team 4. Farewell for now. " And like that, he'd vanish via a Substitute, allowing the genin to come to terms with what has happened. ��